Panneaux lumineux
by MissKitty28
Summary: Dans l'épisode "Gone" (La femme invisible, 6x11), et si Anya avait été celle qui avait surpris Spike-faisant-des-pompes-tout-nu dans son lit ? Aurait-elle été aussi aveugle sur la réalité de la situation ?


**Panneaux lumineux**

 **Auteur** **:** Miss Kitty

 **Couple** **:** Spuffy

 **Personnages** **:** Anya, Spike, Buffy

 **Résumé** **:** Alex étant momentanément épuisé pour venir jusqu'à la crypte du vampire blond, imaginons que ce soit Anya qui soit venue à la rencontre de Spike-faisant-des-pompes-dans-son-lit-en-toute-innocence. Sera-t-elle aussi aveugle que son petit-ami l'a été ? Le suspense est à son comble !

 **Localisation** **:** Saison 6, « _La femme invisible_ » ( _Gone_ , 6x11). Plus précisément, la scène de la crypte.

 **Rating** **:** G

 **Format** **:** One-Shot

 **Note de l'auteure** **:** Alex n'avait quand même pas été très fut-fut au moment où il avait trouvé Spike au lit et bizarrement tout nu, pendant que sa copine Buffy se baladait invisible dans Sunnydale ! En réfléchissant à à ce que ça aurait pu donner avec un autre personnage, Anya s'est présentée comme la candidate idéale pour une fic alternative du genre.

ssssssssssssssss

Le grincement de la porte de la crypte de Spike résonna dans toute la pièce lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde pénétra sur les lieux, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle une fois entrée. Elle laissa traîner son regard, et constata rapidement que la crypte était entièrement sens dessus-dessous.

« Spike ? », appela Anya, pas le moins intriguée par le désordre qui régnait, ses mains fourrées dans le fond des poches de son manteau.

Elle n'obtint que le silence en réponse. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, le vampire ne pouvait pas avoir quitté les lieux. L'ex-démone continua de faire quelques pas, et poussa un soupir quand elle glissa sur un sous-vêtement.

« Il devrait faire le ménage plus souvent… », grogna t-elle.

Elle ramassa l'objet responsable de sa presque chute et quand elle réalisa qu'elle tenait un soutien-gorge entre ses mains, elle le rejeta rapidement à terre en s'essuyant vivement la main contre sa veste. « Eww, il y en a qui ont vraiment un problème ! » Elle regarda le dessous qui gisait au sol et ajouta : « J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas à lui… »

Se remettant de ses émotions, elle poursuivit son chemin un peu plus loin dans la crypte, enjambant une chaise qui était renversée au sol. La trappe qui menait au sous-sol se trouvait juste en face d'elle, et elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de trouver le courage de descendre le long de l'échelle.

« Puisqu'il le faut… », elle soupira.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau terre, elle entendit en bruit de fond comme des murmures appréciateurs. Elle fronça les sourcils, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, les gémissements se firent de plus en plus distincts.

« Je rêve ou il est en train de s'envoyer en l'air ? » murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle pénétra dans ce qui devait faire office de chambre au vampire, et trouva celui-ci entièrement nu sur son lit, en train d'effectuer des mouvements fort suggestifs.

« Spike ? », appela t-elle en haussant un sourcil, étonnée de le trouver dans cette position visiblement seul.

Les gémissements stoppèrent d'un coup sec, et le vampire tourna un visage surpris vers la jeune femme. Il sentit Buffy se raidir sous lui et tenta de garder bonne figure face à l'ex-démone dont le regard semblait contenir de multiples interrogations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Anya.

Après être resté sans voix quelques secondes, Spike déclara le plus naturellement possible : « Ca se voit pas ?! » Il se laissa à nouveau un temps de réflexion avant de poursuivre d'une voix spontanée : « Je fais de l'exercice ! », sortit-il avec entrain.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il se mit à faire une série de pompes sur son lit, ce qui généra un petit cri chez Buffy qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

« De… l'exercice ? », sortit-elle atterrée. « Pour que tes invités aient une vue plongeante sur tes fesses ? Je suppose que la nudité est une option obligatoire ! », répliqua t-elle dans un petit rire moqueur. « Quand je vais dire ça à Alex… »

« Dis, t'es venu critiquer ma façon de m'habiller ? Et si ma mémoire est bonne, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invitée. »

« Oui, enfin, s'habiller, dans le cas présent, c'est un peu fort comme mot… Bref, ne m'en dis pas plus. »

« J'en n'avais pas l'intention », répondit-il nonchalamment.

Spike plaça le drap autour de sa taille et se leva sur le lit, marchant jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur le bord face à Anya.

« Il y a une raison à ta présence ? J'étais un peu occupé là… », finit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

« J'imagine », dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. « En fait, j'étais là parce que je cherchais Buff… »

« Je l'ai pas vue ! », interrompit-il d'une manière abrupte et bien trop précipitée pour que ça sonne naturel.

« Elle est pas très visible actuellement de toute façon… »

Spike fit mine de ne pas comprendre, mais Anya ne donna pas suite à sa question muette.

« Pendant que tu faisais tes… exercices, Alex et moi, au lieu de faire l'amour, comme j'en avais très envie, on faisait des recherches ennuyantes à mourir », finit-elle en poussant un soupir exagéré.

Spike sembla relativement indifférent à sa plainte.

« Merci de ta sollicitude », dit-elle ironique. « Bref, on a des infos pour Buffy. »

Pendant que l'ex-démone lui parlait, Buffy, d'humeur taquine, s'était placée derrière Spike et avait entouré ses bras autour de lui. Profitant de son invisibilité, elle déposa des baisers le long de son cou, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner le vampire, et s'amusa à le mordiller, alors que ce dernier tentait désespérément de garder bonne figure. Vu combien il était mal à l'aise, Buffy continua la douce torture avec malice.

« Il faudrait qu'elle revienne très rapidement au Magic Box parce que toute cette histoire risque de mal finir », poursuivit Anya, totalement indifférente au trouble manifeste de Spike.

« Si je la vois, je… je le lui dirais », dit-il en se trémoussant sur place sans raison visible.

« Oh mais je suis sûre qu'elle le sait déjà » commença Anya en s'éloignant pour retourner vers l'échelle. « A tout à l'heure, Buffy ! », lui cria la jeune femme.

Spike, qui était toujours entouré par les bras invisibles de la jeune femme, autour de son cou, sentit Buffy se figer. « Tu crois qu'elle sait que j'étais là ? », demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le vampire secoua la tête avant de répondre sarcastiquement. « Nan, c'est sûrement moi qu'elle a appelé Buffy… »

 **FIN**


End file.
